Dea'Gauss
Clan dea'Gauss *A Liaden clan; deeply respected and/or hated; one of the oldest clans; migrated on Quick Passage from Old Solcintra *qe'andra -- a clan-held firm of businessmen and women, solicitors, accountants, etc. *offices in Solcintra and on Surebleak *Allied with Korval, and one of Korval's Employees: "There is one of my House, who serves in the firm, for whom this proposed assignment is — in a word, your lordship, perfect." He inclined his head. "I welcome this opportunity to further strengthen the bonds between our clans." There could be no doubting his sincerity, Daav thought. He inclined his head. Korval’s Qe’andra *Clan Korval's qe’andra *capable, scrupulous, bold, and steadfast *A dea'Gauss has watched over Korval's affairs since the last days, even before humanity fled the Sheriekas and migrated into the Liaden universe *Cantra hired dea'Gauss and bade him invite everyone aboard -- "whether or not they're attached to any of the so-called High Houses"Crystal Dragon, chapter 32 **see Old Solcintra *handles official ceremonies, marriage and lifemate contracts, contracts for Korval's Employees, business contracts, investments, accounts, Treasury dies, etc. *sorted affairs in Theopholis when Balance was owed to Sav Rid Olanek, Clan PlemiaConflict of Honors Offices on Surebleak and Liad: *Ms. dea’Gauss and many family and firm members moved to Surebleak but some stayed on Liad: “First, I will send this information to our office on Liad. It may be possible that one of the elders dea’Gauss who remained with their clients on-world will be able to take this to the Council in proxy. If not . . .” She moved a hand in a sharp, off-with-their-heads gesture.Dragon in Exile chapter 13 *Supports Accounting Guild in training native Bleakers: **Ms. dea’Gauss, reporting on the project to recruit native ’bleakers to the ranks of the Liaden qe’andra already on-world. Progress, according to Ms. dea’Gauss, was good. Two more of the so-called “storefront qe’andra” had accepted apprentices from the resident population since last month’s report, and commenced study programs. The probability of success for the first apprentice, in the opinion of Ms. dea’Gauss, was excellent.Neogenesis, chapter 1 A Family Firm Boss, talk to Ms. dea’Gauss. Right before we left, she was telling me about a youngster of theirs who’s in need of a project to keep him out of trouble.” “I will do that,” Pat Rin said, and bowed his head, going all formal to tweak her. “I thank the delm.” “Any time,” Miri told him.Ghost Ship chapter 12 dea’Gauss across the years * - (m), (time of Migration, in Old Solcintra) handled the paperwork for the founding of Clan Korval and the contract with the High Houses of Solcintra''Crystal Dragon'', ch29-32 * - (f), (first part of Chi yos'Phelium’s term) "It had been Chi yos'Phelium who had insisted, upon his succession to his mother’s position as qe’andra to Korval, that the office defenses be upgraded to . . . draconian."I Dare, Erob’s Clan House, Lytaxin *- (m), "Korval's man of business"Local Custom, ch 35''Scout's Progress'', ch 4''Scout's Progress'', ch 24''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 9''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 12''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 16''Conflict of Honors'', ch 22 * (f) (Ms. dea'Gauss) will succeed her father as Korval's business representative''Conflict of Honors'', ch 22Carpe Diem chapter 49 Snapshots from Old Solcintra: "a man so non-descript, Cantra thought he would have vanished entire, had it not been for the scroll under his hand.... She eyed him. “Who are you? If it can be told.” He bowed again, and gave her a surprisingly straight look right in the eye. His were brown. “My name is dea’Gauss, Captain. Account and contract keeping are the services which my Family has been honored to provide for the High.”Crystal Dragon chapter 29 midway thru Chi yos'Phelium’s term onward: *one of the Masters of the Guild of Accountants''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 27 *"In Mr. dea'Gauss were mated pure melant'i and an exacting sense of honor."Scout’s Progress chapter 24 *not known for his sense of humor *a very upright man with brown hair going gray *expert marksman: **50 years a member of Tey Dor’s Sporting ClubI Dare, Solcintra, Liad *"dea’Gauss is the chair of the qe’andra council!” (even after Korval was banished) Code of Honor) on Surebleak: *a woman in her early middle years, with a serious face and unexpectedly merry eyes. Her father was yet with the Healers and he would be well, with time. Though his notes were before her, it was happily clear to Val Con that her course was her own. Portraits of dea'Gauss When Anne /Professor Davis was insulted: Er Thom took a hard breath. "Delm Sykun found it fitting to turn her back upon Thodelmae yos'Galan at a public gather this morning..... Mr. dea'Gauss has been instructed to sell any stock yos'Galan may hold in Sykun's concerns—at a loss, if necessary, and noisily. Letters of cancellation have been issued on all contracts yos'Galan holds with Sykun. Mr. dea'Gauss has advised that he will also be selling his private holdings of Sykun business." Such a cut to Anne Davis, Lady yos'Galan, author of a text which linked Terra to Liad in a manner not likely to find acceptance among many Liadens — It could not be said that Er Thom's answer was too harsh. That Korval's man of business also chose to enter Balance was eloquent of the magnitude of the insult. In Mr. dea'Gauss were mated pure melant'i and an exacting sense of honor.Scout’s Progress chapter 24 ••••••• When negotiating Aelliana’s life-mate contract and prepping Sinit to be Mizel "Four. In acknowledgement of the fact that Mizel is grown dangerously thin—and made thinner yet by reason of Three, above, a dea'Gauss will be placed into Mizel's service for a period of six years, to perform those tasks that would, in the proper order of things, fall into the nadelm's honor." "Mr. dea'Gauss, I stand in awe of Pilot Caylon's solution. However, I cannot help but notice that your Line has become entangled in Korval's contract, which we surely cannot have—" "Your lordship of course is not conversant with all the details of our House," Mr. dea'Gauss interrupted. "I therefore hasten to assure you that this is the very solution toward which I have been groping for a Standard or more. There is one of my House, who serves in the firm, for whom this proposed assignment is — in a word, your lordship, perfect." He inclined his head. "I welcome this opportunity to further strengthen the bonds between our clans." There could be no doubting his sincerity, Daav thought. He inclined his head. Mouse and Dragon chapter 30 ••••••• When Ranvit summoned Mr. pak'Ora from Trealla Fantrol: She did not smile back. “dea’Gauss will have to be rethinking their ties, too, won’t they?” Now, there was a fear to chill one who had only reason to support her. Er Thom’s bones knew better. “Indeed, they will not,” he said firmly — and saw her relax against his certainty.Intelligent Design -- from Intelligent Design ••••••• When Shan didn’t want to know: "The report from Sintia," he began again, "indicates that—" "No!" Shan was across the room in a blur, was towering over Mr. dea'Gauss, his face set in cold fury, the syllables of the High Tongue crackling. "I do not hear you! Go." Mr. dea'Gauss gave no ground. He had seen this before—from Er Thom yos'Galan. The proper answer had never included giving ground. He drew himself up and took a firmer grip on his papers..... "Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza was ostracized from her world for the crime called 'blasphemy' ten Standard Years gone by. The details of this crime are covered most fully by Ms. Veltrad's report. I wished only to assure you at this present that Sintia's melant'i suffers greatly by the reported incident. Lady Mendoza's actions were, as always, above reproach....In order to keep face, her House cast her forth as well." Mr. dea'Gauss paused, considering the icy eyes. "Politics, Thodelm. Not Balance." Korval's man of business bowed, then turned away. "Mr. dea'Gauss." He turned back. "Thodelm?" Shan smiled wearily, his bandaged hand resting on Ximena's report. "Sleep well, sir. And thank you." Mr. dea'Gauss felt absurd relief...Conflict of Honors ••••••• When Daav left Delgado, searching for Val Con: dea’Gauss. He felt a relief so intense that tears rose to his eyes. dea’Gauss was alive. Or had been. He blinked and looked again at the note. The date was not as recent as Clonak’s news. Plan B: Korval was in grave danger. He drew a breath and felt Aelliana stir...Breath's Duty --Daav/Kiladi in Breath's Duty ••••••• When Commander of Agents realized what dea'Gauss had done: Another of the Department’s bleed-off funds had been uncovered, the program destroyed by the Masters of the Accountants Guild. Commander of Agents flicked through the report, until he found the name of the Master in charge of the investigation. dea’Gauss. Very softly, Commander of Agents sighed. dea’Gauss. Korval’s man of business.I Dare, Day 52, SY 1393, Department of the Interior Headquarters, Liad ••••••• When The Department of the Interior came calling: It had been Chi yos’Phelium who had insisted, upon his succession to his mother’s position as qe’andra to Korval, that the office defenses be upgraded to a standard she referred to as “adequate”, and which Mr. dea’Gauss, in those younger days, had privately considered to be . . . draconian. Today, reading the message in the lights of the “control board” she had caused to be installed in his office, he very much wished that he could return to those forever vanished days of his youth and most humbly beg her pardon.I Dare, Erob’s Clan House, Lytaxin ••••••• Agents were in short supply. Surely a lesser operative might be set to guard one ill old man? But no. dea’Gauss had deprived the Department of three Agents, each dispatched with a precise shot to the head. Records belatedly obtained from Tey Dor’s demonstrated that dea’Gauss had been a regular at the club for fifty years; that he maintained several weapons and match-pistols...I Dare, Solcintra, Liad ••••••• When the Council banished Korval: “Did the Council forbid sales?” inquired dea’Gauss —this the new dea’Gauss, a woman in her early middle years, with a serious face and unexpectedly merry eyes. Her father was yet with the Healers and he would be well, with time. Though his notes were before her, it was happily clear to Val Con that her course was her own. Val Con shook his head. “The vote was close, as I counted. Close enough that those who most dearly wished us gone dared not risk their victory by burdening the issue with petty Balance.”I Dare, Day 59 ••••••• When Severt was Stupid: "Alas, the Dragon had too many friends on the Council. Execution was made into banishment, and confiscation of assets became divestiture. “Now, the qe’andra rule that, as Korval has been given the actions it must perform in order to enter into Balance, said actions having a strong deadline attached, to introduce a secondary Balance at this juncture would itself be out of Balance.” “Even now, reduced as they are, Korval has the qe’andra in their pocket,” his grandfather put in. “Why, dea’Gauss is the chair of their council!” -- from Code of Honor ••••••• When Silari was Wise: "That’s why we have folks like dea’Gauss work with us, people who can spin a contract like one never been written and make it look all everyday and acceptable. Heck, that’s why we signed a contract to be Road Boss on an outworld.” The Captain’s eyes were on him, firm, appraising. Diglon didn’t flinch, unsure what the contract talk was about, but sure it was important. -- from The Rifle's First Wife ••••••• When the Council broke their own Balance: What Miri hadn’t expected was the spit-and-hiss they’d gotten from Ms. dea’Gauss when they’d brought her in after breakfast to dump the whole mess into her lap, which, her being Korval’s qe’andra, was exactly where it belonged. “That is in clear violation of the terms negotiated!” Those were fighting words, right there, and never mind the snap that fair shattered the polite coolness of the High Tongue, or the two spots of darker gold high on her cheekbones, which could only be attributable to anger.... "They skirted the edge of honor and called for a skewed Balance at the beginning of this, when the delms’ lives were called in forfeit. That wiser heads prevailed does no honor to the Council, or to Liad. Korval chose not to contest the order of exile, and the katrain worked to restore some measure of correctness to the order and the terms. Had there been true Balance present in the proceedings, the Council of Clans would have commended Korval for its service to the homeworld, and the Captain for his care of the passengers.” “... Forgive an unseemly passion. I will see this matter properly rectified.” She bowed, from servant to lord, and left them, the door closing softly behind her. Dragon in Exile chapter 13 References Category:Characters Category:Clans Category:Clan Korval